Henrik Freischlader
Henrik Freischlader (born November 3, 1982) is a German blues guitarist, singer-songwriter, producer, and autodidactic multi-instrumentalist from Wuppertal, Germany. Henrik Freischlader has been the supporting act for Joe Bonamassa, B.B. King, the late Gary Moore, Peter Green, Johnny Winter and other blues legends. Approach His style of music cannot be considered pure blues. He often blends in musical styles such as rock, jazz, soul, and funk, even though blues is the basis of all of his songs. His guitar-playing is influenced by Gary Moore, Stevie Ray Vaughan, B.B. King, Peter Green, Albert Collins and Albert King.2 As he grew up, Freischlader taught himself how to play drums, bass guitar, guitar and other instruments. Since his first album, Henrik Freischlader has been using Realtone amplifiers culminating in a signature amp.3 Freischlader's main guitar is a Haar Stratocaster copy in sunburst that has a Fender decal on its headstock. Further, he uses various Gibson Les Pauls and a Fender Telecaster. Recordings and performances During his teenage years, he started his career as a blues guitarist and singer in bands such as Lash and Bluescream. In 2004, he formed the Henrik Freischlader Band and released his first album The Blues in 2006. The follow-up album "Get Closer" was released a year later in 2007. A live album then followed in 2008 entitled Henrik Freischlader Band Live. On his studio album Recorded by Martin Meinschäfer (2009) he plays all instruments – guitar, bass guitar, drums, percussion and Hammond organ. In addition to this, he composed the songs, wrote the lyrics, produced the record and released it on his own record label, Cable Car Records. A second live album – Tour 2010 Live – was published in late 2010 after a tour through Germany, Austria, and Switzerland. In 2011, Freischlader released the album Still Frame Replay on which he again plays most of the instruments. Moritz Fuhrhop (Hammond organ) and Max Klaas (percussion) joined him in the studio. As special guest, his friend Joe Bonamassa plays the solo guitar on the title track.4 Henrik Freischlader has played with his band throughout Europe. Current band members are Theofilos Fotiadis (bass guitar, backing vocals), Björn Krüger (drums, backing vocals), and Moritz "Mo" Fuhrhop (Hammond organ). In September 2012, the Henrik Freischlader Band released their latest album House in the Woods which was recorded live by all four band members at Megaphon Tonstudios with additional vocal recordings. In fall 2012, they went on an extensive tour through Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, the Netherlands, and Belgium; in 2013: the UK, Switzerland, Belgium, Netherlands, Germany, Czech Republic and Hungary. Band * Henrik Freischlader guitar, vocals * Theofilos Fotiadis bass guitar * Moritz Fuhrhop piano, keyboard, Hammond organ * Björn Krüger drums Discography * The Blues CD (2006/ZYX Music) * Get Closer CD (2007/ZYX Music) * Henrik Freischlader Band Live 3 CDs (2008/ZYX Music) * 5 LIVE in the kitchen CD and LP Vinyl 180 gr. Moritz Fuhrhop, Henrik Freischlader, Tommy Schneller, Mickey Neher, Olli Gee. A co-operation with Leo Gehl, DEUTSCHLANDFUNK (2008). * Recorded By Martin Meinschäfer CD, Double LP Vinyl 180 gr., and MC (2009/Cable Car Records) * Tour 2010 Live 2-CD (2010/Cable Car Records) * Still Frame Replay CD and Double Vinyl 180 gr. (2011/Cable Car Records) * House in the Woods CD and LP Vinyl 180 gr. (2012/Cable Car Records) * Live in Concerts (Show No. 47/2011 & Show No. 27/2012) 4 CDs (2013/Cable Car Records) * Night Train To Budapest CD and Double Vinyl 180 gr. (2013/Cable Car Records) * Live 2014 – Night Train To Budapest Farewell Tour (2015/Cable Car Records) * Openness (2016/Cable Car Records) * Blues for Gary (2017/Cable Car Records) * Hands On The Puzzle (2018/Cable Car Records) Category:Blues rock musicians Category:Electric blues musicians Category:German blues guitarists